


Passion for Glory

by 1010nabulation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Otabek has something to give to Yuri, and something to ask of him as well...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! I hope you enjoy this treat! :)

A shadow falls over Yuri as he's lacing his skates, and he pointedly doesn't look up from what he's doing. Someone being so far in his space makes him uncomfortable, which in turn makes him mad. Whoever it is can wait.

He finishes one skate and moves on to the next. _Who does this person think they are, just standing there not saying anything?_ Yuri can feel eyes on him, prickling the back of his neck. Probably it's J. J. or Crispino or Georgi, and they're doing it on purpose just to mess with Yuri—trying to psyche him out before today's competition. Hah. Like Yuri's going to let anything get to him. This is going to be _his_ gold no matter what (or maybe Otabek's; he could live with that).

Teeth grit, he growls under his breath, just barely managing not to yell at whoever is still hovering even now that both his skates are done. Yuri snaps his head up to level a withering glare at the person standing before him--

\--Only to find that it's Otabek.

It's Otabek, looking more awkward and uncomfortable than Yuri has ever seen him all the years he's known him. The glare evaporates from Yuri's face, concern creasing his brows instead. This isn't like Otabek. He's always calm, collected, unruffled no matter how difficult things might be. Not shuffling his feet and refusing to meet Yuri's eyes... with dawning horror, he realizes Otabek is nervous about something. And that something has to do with Yuri, if he's here in front of him like this.

“Otabek? What the f--” He doesn't get more than that out of his mouth before Otabek is shoving a small box into his hands.

“Here. This is for you,” Otabek says, still not looking at Yuri. He's got one hand behind his head, rubbing at the fine hair there.

Yuri can feel himself flushing. He looks down at the box, confused and embarrassed and... happy. A gift? For him? 

“Huh? What is this for?” he says, his voice coming out a lot harsher than he means it to.

For a long moment, Otabek doesn't say anything. Then he takes a deep breath, exhaling like he's about to step out onto the ice to compete. He finally turns his eyes to Yuri, and the look in them is intense as he says, “For luck. For...” He swallows, and Yuri can tell he's lost for words. “You should open it now. Please.”

Yuri bites his lip and takes the lid off of the plain brown box. His eyes light up and a truly delighted grin rises to his face as he does. Inside is a tiny silver tiger on a fine silver chain, its stripes etched into its fur, with tiny sparkling blue jewels for eyes. A tiger! It's beautiful...

“For luck?” Yuri says, looking from the tiger charm back up to Otabek's face.

Otabek nods. “Yes. It made me think of you. The tiger represents strength, beauty, grace, power; all qualities you possess. And... and I know you like them.”

Even more heat rushes to Yuri's cheeks. Otabek thought of him. And thinks he has all those admirable qualities. It's a bit overwhelming to be given a gift so meaningful, especially from someone he cares about so deeply.

“Thank you,” he says softly, and immediately feels shamefully angry at himself. 'Thank you' isn't enough; it isn't even close to communicating how much this means to him. He slips the chain over his neck, then leaves one hand pressing the tiger to his chest in wonder.

Otabek is still standing over him, still stiff and rigid despite the small smile tugging at his lips as he watches Yuri. Then, surprisingly, he drops to one knee in front of Yuri. “I also have a question to ask you,” Otabek says, his cool brown eyes searching Yuri's own.

“Yeah, what?” Yuri says without grace. His heart is pounding in his chest, and it's all he can do not to kick Otabek in the face right now and stalk off, away from this too-intense moment.

Otabek takes one of Yuri's hands in his own, his grip firm and a little bit chilly. He licks his lips. “Yuri, will you go out with me?”

Yuri freezes and his eyes go wide. He swears his heart has stopped. A strained smile creeps onto his face, and he barks a laugh. “You mean like out to tea later? I thought we were doing that anyway; why the hell are you asking now?!”

There's no way he means what Yuri hopes he meant by that. No way--

“No.” Otabek sighs, a look of frustration crossing his normally stoic features. “I want to know if you will be my boyfriend, Yuri.” He lets go of Yuri's hand and leans back a few inches in uncertainty. “Perhaps I have misread things. You do not have to say yes. I will understand if you don't want to.”

Without a second thought Yuri lunges forward and catches Otabek by the shoulders, then mashes his lips to Otabek's in a desperate and awkward and earnest kiss. It's something he's longed to do for so long that it feels incredible even though he has no idea what he's doing.

“Yes,” he pauses long enough to say. “Yes!”

It takes Otabek a few seconds to get past his surprise, tense and unmoving in Yuri's grasp until he realizes what's happening. Then he's kissing back just as fervently as Yuri is, his hands coming up to tangle in Yuri's long hair, cradling the back of his head.

Yuri isn't sure how long they spend locked in each others' arms, trying to devour one another with hungry kisses, all harsh clash of teeth and bruising soft lips. He _does_ know when it ends. 

That moment comes when Phichit Chulanont enters the dressing area and whistles loudly, already whipping out his phone for a picture of their very private (all too public) exchange. Then it's all Otabek can do to hold Yuri back from punching the laughing snap-happy idiot.

It's only after Chulanont promises not to upload his pictures to social media and has swept out of the room again that Yuri is able to calm down enough for the reality of what just happened to sink in.

He has a boyfriend. _Otabek_ is his boyfriend.

Nothing can stop him now.


End file.
